Watching, Talking, Drinking, Dancing
by tofnl
Summary: Watching, talking, drinking and dancing are all activities that Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez take a part in at parties. It’s the time alone that they give into their desires, all while trying to keep it a secret. Three-shot. TxG.
1. ESBO

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or am I affiliated with High School Musical or any characters.**

**Summary- Watching, taking, drinking and dancing are all activities that Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez take a part in at parties. It's the time alone that they give into their desires. All while trying to keep it all a secret. Three-shot. TxG.**

**A/N: I have actually had this sitting on my computer for a while, I just never got around to finishing it. I am in the middle of writing some Run chapters and decided to do this as a break. This is my first try at an M-rated story so we will see how it goes. But it's more than just about sex.**

* * *

**Watching, talking, drinking, dancing**

**Evan's Spring Break Opener**

I was just standing there not really doing anything, I was watching. Watching to see what would happen and what people were doing. I did this a lot, some people thought that it was weird but to me it wasn't. People watching is hobby of mine especially at a time like this. People threw their inhibitions to the wind and gave into their every desire.

This specific time just happened to be at the Evan's Spring Break Opener, Sharpay decided that she and Ryan would throw the first party of spring break. That is part of the reason why I was standing here in a corner of Sharpay's humongous living room. Her parents were god knows where I never really knew, I'm not sure if either Sharpay or Ryan knew. I was just enjoying the time that I was there, Taylor was off some where with Chad they had ditched me the second that he got here. Kelsi was somewhere with Jason and Sharpay was on the dance floor with Zeke. Everyone was enjoying themselves. I was too but in a different way.

Where you might ask was East High's Primo Boy Troy Bolton? That was a question I would like to have answered myself. My good friend of 4 months now was no where to be seen. Troy and I had a good relationship. It was an interesting thing being his friend, just walking down the hall way with him was an adventure. Cliques may be gone but jealousy is not, what the girls in this school will do to get to Troy Bolton astounds me. Some of them even went as far as asking me to talk to him about them, my usual response was to just turn and walk away.

So here I was at the Evan's bash waiting for Troy to show up so I could stop my people watching and being hit on by people that I did not want to deal with. Usually Troy was my buffer but not tonight. He was late which was new for him, or maybe it was because Sharpay made me come right after school to help make sure everything was set before she, Taylor, Kelsi, and I got ready.

Most people got here right away which also surprised me whenever we go to a party we usually make sure that it was okay before we go. I guess we are all different. I felt like I was waiting for an eternity when it had really only been 30 minutes. Troy finally decided to show up, it was like the parting of the red sea. The second he got here every one moved out of the way and made a path for him to find me, it made me laugh. How they knew to let him come to me was another thing that I would never understand.

"Your late." I said the second he was in hearing distance

"Yeah well, you would be too if your mother decided to take your car to the store then came later then she said she would. She ended up going out to dinner with her friends, who does that?" He asked obviously bothered by the fact that his mother was out. Sometimes I wonder about this boy.

"Whatever I have been standing here doing the usual and I got lonely, plus Brian has been looking at me for the last 20 minutes like I'm a piece of meat or something. It's totally gross and you weren't here to ward him off with those glares that you do so well."

"Sorry I'll try to get her faster next time."

"That works for me." I said with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah I thought it would. So are we going to get something to drink or do you want to stand here in this corner for the rest of the night and not enjoy the fact that we are now officially on spring break and have nothing to do for the next week?"

"No lets get something to drink, I'm thirsty. Plus I would like to get out of Brian's staring range. Apparently your glaring has become ineffective because I can still feel his eyes on me."

"It has not become ineffective! I think that it is completely fine! I think he is just out for trouble tonight."

"Troy can we please not right now, as you said before we should be enjoying the fact that we don't have work for the next week so lets go get a drink and loosen up a little bit?"

"Yeah let's go"

We walked over to the bar and got a drink. I felt like going all for it tonight there was no need to be stealthy getting into my house because I was staying here as was the rest of the gang. We walked up to the bartender, yes Sharpay had a bartender and with the amount of money she paid him he would never tell that it was a high school party, and ordered 3 shots of tequila. Patron my favorite, it went down smooth.

I never felt the need for a chaser when I went with tequila, just your normal salt and a lime was good for me. Most of the people here couldn't take shots like I did I have a feeling that it was something in my blood that made me that way. Troy got his Scotch on the rocks as usual, it always made me think of him as an old man. There was nothing really different about today except I didn't have to go home. I took the shots one right after another with the usual amount of staring from people who obviously knew nothing about drinking.

I got a tequila sunrise after I had my shots, I never mixed my alcohol that was always a bad idea. Sometimes I would stick to a certain color but I never went to the extreme. Some of the girls around here never heard of that though, they were the ones who ended up completely trashed and passed out in the most random places only to be taken advantage of and have no recollection of what happened the night before except for the fact that they were most likely naked and alone. I was never one of those people.

Drinks in hand Troy and I walked back to the living room where every one was dancing. I finally caught a glimpse of all of my friends, they were scattered around. Tay and Chad on a couch making out, Zeke and Sharpay dancing and leaving nothing to the imagination, also Jason and Kelsi doing practically the same but with a different intensity. Then there was Troy and I just standing and watching for a little while. We weren't as active as the rest of them were.

My friend and I took a different approach to all of these parties, our favorite thing here was people watching. We were each others safety nets, he would ward off any guys that I didn't want coming my way and I would do the same with girls for him. I don't really know how we had gotten into this routine but we did.

We just stood and watched for a while, we had no urge at the moment to join what every one else was doing. I just stood there and let it all sink in including the alcohol I was just loosening up. Troy just stood with me we did the usual. Finally after a while we started getting more into the party, the fact that we both had a couple of drinks in us helped. We were both intoxicated enough to dance. It's not like we don't dance its just we don't really like it when people take notice of us together we are very secretive about this relationship that we have going. Neither one of us can define it. We've been hooking up for a while now. No one knows about it except for the two of us and our friends are always too messed up to notice. We are like dating but secretly no one knows and no one has seen us we make sure of that. We go out when we know all of our friend are busy and we never do it in Albuquerque we go to Santa Fe. That is where every single date I've had with Troy has been. We both like it that way.

We are on the dance floor and in the middle where we are sure no one will see us, pressed up against each other as close as we can possibly be. There were tons of people surrounding us and not paying attention to the fact that East High's King is on the dance floor with Gabriella Montez East High's resident Sweetheart, a title that I gained after the musical. Once the people in school decided that there was nothing wrong with me and that I was generally a nice person to every one, I was polite so that changed everything.

So there we were on the dance floor and nothing that we were doing could be considered in anyway innocent. This is what people thought of our relationship, innocent. This is part of the reason why it didn't bother anyone, they thought nothing of it. I was pressed against Troy as tightly as humanly possible for two people on a dance floor. There was no space or extra room to breathe, that's how we liked it.

The emotions I was exciting from him and him from me were far from anything people would expect. We knew the contours of each others bodies, all from extensive and previous explorations. I knew exactly how to excite him and he knew how to excite me. It wasn't a new feeling for the two of us. Pretty soon our grinding got more and more intense. He was kissing my neck and rubbing his hands up and down the sides of my body. He knew exactly where to touch, kiss, and tease. It was getting to be too much for me. I didn't want to do this here. Making out with him on the dance floor would be one thing, we could both tell all of our friends that we regretted it in the morning and that there was nothing more going on. We could blame it all on the alcohol, anything. But with the way that we were going on I didn't think that I could last just dancing with him much longer. I didn't want people to see something which was so valuable to me. I stopped so abruptly that I made Troy jump a little.

"What's wrong" he asked me with concerned eyes

"Nothing it's just that we can't to do this here. I really like where this is going but we cannot do this here in this specific place with so many people around us. We need to be some place that is quieter, where we can be alone. Please Troy? Can we just go?" I needed to be with him more than he thought that I did. When we were together it was more than just fooling around. All of the feelings that we had were expressed, they weren't said but they were expressed.

"Yeah let's just go upstairs. We'll just go to the other side of the house. Do you have your keys on you because I don't remember if I have them or not."

"Yeah I have them, let's go."

The Evans mansion is huge and currently the party is being held in the West Wing while we spent most of our time in the East Wing. Most of the things on this side of the house were rarely touched or seen, which made it even better to hold a party. Luckily enough for us there were doors that needed to be locked and unlocked to get to either side if need be. Today Sharpay made us go to every door and make sure that they were locked except for a couple of them mainly the ones to the bathroom, there was one or two open bedrooms but not too much. If anything were to happen with anyone of us and someone else we were supposed to go to the east wing.

We knew automatically not to go to Ryan or Sharpay's room when we got to that side of the house, then it was a game of pick and choose. Which room do we go to? We had to think strategically, we didn't want to get caught by our friends. We had to think of previous sleepovers anything which could be an indication of where they would end up going. This was one of the hardest parts of our secret relationship, keeping it a secret. We finally decided on the room that was furthest from the rest and at the end of the hall. I don't think that they were going to go this far they were probably going to be ripping each others clothes off on the way here so they wanted to get into a room as fast as possible.

Once inside Troy pushed me against the door and kissed me with as much passion and he could muster and I responded. It had been a while since we were last together and we wanted to take advantage of the time now. I clung to him as if my life depended on it.

"God Troy" I moan as he reaches the spot on my neck that he knows will make me weak in the knees.

He takes a hold of my tights and wrap's my legs around his waist. He is still kissing me and walks me over to the bed where he lays me down and climbs on top of me. Our clothes are soon shed and Troy is over me showing me what I really mean to him.

He is pumping in and out faster and faster as we are both nearing our peaks. I am finding it extremely hard to breathe but I don't want to stop. I never want to stop when I am with him.

"God Gaby" Troy moans while still thrusting into me from above

"Don't stop Troy I'm almost there" I tell him, I can feel my orgasm looming

"Never" he replies and kisses me and starts to rub my clit in circular motions to help me reach the high that I so desperately want. Then here it comes, the clenching, the ragged breathing and the heat all that follow the high that only Troy Bolton has ever been able to give me. "Fuck" he says as I clench all around him. I can only moan no words are able to come out of me only the sounds which are reverberating through me.

"Gaby!" he exclaims as his orgasm flows through his body not too much longer after mine. His body falls limp on mine. We both lay there for a while glad to have experienced that together. He pulls out of me, discards of the condom in the bathroom and comes back into bed with me.

He pulls the covers over the two of us and pulls me closer to him. I turn to the clock and see that it's only 12:00. We left the party earlier than I had though. The gang wouldn't be bounding down the hall way for at least another hour. I snuggle into him more and rest my head in the crook of his neck while his arm is around my shoulders holding me in place. He kisses the side of my head.

"God I have wanted to do that for forever" he says

"Yeah I know when was the last time that we were actually alone?" I ask him

"2 weeks ago I think. I am actually not really sure all I know is that it has been way too long."

"What so our time in the rooftop garden isn't enough for you." I ask him. All of our free periods are spent there, mainly making out or just laying there holding each other. We have never done anything more than that at school. It would just be too awkward.

"Of cores they are but I am just saying that we haven't been able to do that in a while. We have both had midterms and stuff a lot lately so we haven't been able to."

"Yeah I know. I haven't been able to stand it either." I tell him before I start to drift off into a land of sleep and dreams, a place where Troy and I aren't afraid to express how we feel towards one another all of the time.

"Brie?" he asks

"Yeah" I reply

"Um… do you want to go out with me tomorrow?" he asks

I find it cute how he is still nervous to ask me out on a date when we just got done having some of the best sex that we have had. Maybe because it's been 2 weeks since we last had it but it was amazing. "I would really like that." I tell him

"Ok how about we go to that little diner, the one right off the interstate. We can go straight from here or do you have to go home and see your mom first?" he asks

"No we can go straight from here, I told her that I didn't know if I was going to spend the night here again or not. I said that I would call her when I knew more. I'll just tell her that I am going to Santa Fe with you so she doesn't wait up for me."

"Okay that sounds good." He says and then starts to drift back to dream land.

I just lay there for a little while looking at him. I don't know how we got into all of this. I am not sure when we decided that we would get into this relationship, if you could even call it that. We weren't together. We were just dating and sometimes I wished that it was more. But then I thought of school and all of those people, Troy and I wanted this to be about us and not what other people thought of us.

Our first escape to Santa Fe was right after the musical started. It wasn't even intentional. We both had gotten out of school and decided to run some lines and Troy started driving and we just ended up in Santa Fe. We found this diner and went and sat down, we just started talking, not that we didn't talk enough already but this was different.

We both knew that there were feelings there but we never acted on them until that night. We ended up in his the back of his car and made out for a really long time until we realized that we still had to drive home. When we finally got to my house we still spent a long time in there making out until I really had to go.

My mom saw us and the second I walked in the house she had this long talk with me about it. I told her that it had just started and we didn't really know what we were. From then on out I told her everything. I even told her that I slept with him the first time. She just took me to the gynecologist and I got put on the pill. It didn't bother her, she was just glad that I was being honest with her.

Soon enough Troy's parents found out as well, with them it wasn't the best of situations. We were at his house and we thought that they weren't going to be home for a while so we were fooling around on his couch. I was already shirtless and braless when his parents walked through the door. Let's just say that it was an awkward situation. I couldn't look at coach Bolton for a week. His parents too were okay with it as long as he was honest with them.

We both got really lucky with our parents reactions to our weird relationship. They knew that we weren't together but we were sleeping together, but we weren't friends with benefits either. They thought that it was weird in the beginning but have since gotten used to it all.

I was glad for what we had but there were times that I did want more, that I did want the title that came along with being with Troy. There was nothing that I could do about that though. It was his decision basically. We had discussed it and he said that he didn't want to see me hurt by other people's reactions. So that is how we secretly started dating. I just hope that it lasts a while I love spending time with him, he knows more about me than I thought that he ever would.

* * *

**A/N: So there is Part 1. Parts 2 & 3 should be up soon. I have this thing almost done. Hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you thought.**

♥**tofnl♥**


	2. The Diner

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or am I affiliated with High School Musical or any characters.**

**Summary- Watching, taking, drinking and dancing are all activities that Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez take a part in at parties. It's the time alone that they give into their desires. All while trying to keep it all a secret. Three-shot. TxG.**

**A/N: Ok so people have been saying that this is different. Well that was my aim, I hope that I address any questions that you guys have in this chapter.**

* * *

**Watching, talking, drinking, dancing**

**The Diner**

Half an hour after Troy fell asleep I was finally able to sleep as well. I was more tired than him when he first came back to bed, but then I started thinking. Right when I was falling asleep I could hear the faint sounds of someone banging into walls. That only said that one of my friends did the same thing that we did last night.

Getting up this morning was another adventure. Troy had a tendency to not let me out of the bed the morning after we slept in the same bed. It wasn't the best of things, especially at a time like today. All of our friends were just down the hall and we both didn't want to get caught. I was finally able to get out of bed after 20 minutes of trying and went to take a shower. I made Troy go get my clothes while I was in the shower. We always put out clothes in the hall closet because we never knew where we were sleeping also to avoid an awkward situation in either Sharpay or Ryan's room.

When I got out of the shower my bag was on the bed next to Troy who was waiting for me.

"Here's your stuff. I am going to get in the shower and it seemed like no one else as awake when I was in the hall." He told me

"Okay, that's good I guess. They are probably all hung over. I wonder what time they will wake up."

After that Troy went in the shower as I changed in the room. We were both not hung over like our friends were. If anything I had a slight head ache, was hungry and a bit dehydrated. Nothing that some breakfast and some water couldn't fix. I was glad that I wasn't as sick as the rest of them.

When we headed to the kitchen troy and I held hands like we normally would if it was just the two of us together. We knew that we were safe from our friends for a little while because it was only 10:15. None of them would be up for another hour. We went to the kitchen and made breakfast for our selves, we easily could have had one of the Evan's chefs do it but it was so much better just being the two of us. We mainly messed around and kissed every chance that we got.

By around 11:30 everyone had meandered their way into the kitchen and went in search for something to eat. Troy and I being the nice people that we are had made enough food for all of them.

"So you two left pretty early last night" Chad commented

"Yeah I was tired I didn't really feel like spending all night down there getting hit on by immensely drunk guys." I replied

"Whatever Gabs, you know that you want some guy to just come up to you and rush you at one of these parties." Sharpay said

"No I don't! I am perfectly fine with my people watching thank you very much! I don't want to hook up with some random guy at a party. It has to be more meaningful than that."

"Yeah sure, just tell us that the next time we are at a party and you end up hooking up with some guy." Taylor told me

She really had no idea. I already was hooking up with some guy on a regular basis and he was standing right in this room. Just no one knew about it.

"Whatever guys I gotta go, I have to go home and help my mom with some work stuff." That was my cover when I went out with Troy, I would always be "helping" my mom with things for work and Troy would be "helping" his dad or mom with something for work or around the house.

"I'll drop you off my dad wanted me home early anyways, he said that he wanted to clean the basement. I don't know we'll see you guys later sometime this week we are all bound to see each other anyways. We'll call you" he told them before he dragged me away to get our things and leave the house.

We walked out of the house and into his car. We threw all of our things in the back of his car before we started to drive off and on the I-25 and make our way to Santa Fe, to the place where Troy and I could really be together.

We both called our parents once we got onto the interstate. My mom said that it was fine she just wanted to know if I was coming home tonight. I told her that I had no idea since this wasn't really planned. She trusted me as long as I told her things and that is what I had been doing the entire time I was with Troy. If I had never been honest with her than I would have never been able to go any where with him.

When we got to the diner we were greeted like usual. Mary who was one of the waitresses already knew who we were and that we could come occasionally to get away from everything.

"Hey Troy, Gaby! What can I get you all today?" she asked.

"Can I get a brownie sundae?" I asked. I wasn't really that hungry since we had just had breakfast not too long ago so I ordered desert.

"Is that all you want?" Troy asked me

"Yeah I'm not really that hungry"

"Ok whatever you want. Can I get a burger and some fries?" he asked her

"Sure, I'll get that in right now." She said and she walked away to place our orders

"So what's up?" I asked him

"Nothing I just wanted to spend some time with you is that a crime?" he asked me

"No it isn't a crime. I just wanted to know."

Troy and I spent our time in that booth talking about nothing really. I didn't really know what prompted this impromptu trip to Santa Fe. Usually there is a purpose, or something that we both desperately wanted to escape. This time was just because Troy felt like it. I ended up getting my sundae before Troy got his food and I wasn't about to wait for him to eat when I had warm chewy goodness sitting right in front of me. So I ate it with Troy stealing bites every chance that he could. As retaliation I took bites of his burger and stole some of his fries. It made me laugh when he got that mad look on his face, the one that said 'I can't believe that you just took some of my food!' look.

We left the diner to the center of town, where the palace of governors is. We just walked around like we always did. I loved all of the adobe buildings in Santa Fe, it was just so homey. There was nothing else like it the atmosphere was different than in Albuquerque. Every place that I have ever lived has had a different atmosphere but I like Albuquerque the most. We didn't even have to say anything to each other. The fact that we were together here was enough. Some of our time in our escapes was spent just doing this, nothing. It was a calming feeling really. We were walking through the mission when Troy finally decided to speak.

"Hey Brie…" he said turning to me

"Yeah" I said looking back at him

"I was thinking… um we have kind of been going out for the last few months and I love spending time with you and I was thinking that it was time for a change."

"What kind of change?"

"The kind where I can call you my girlfriend and tell you that I love you and don't have to hold it back any longer." He said

"Oh" I said not really knowing how to respond. I mean I wanted this I wanted to be with him fully, well more than I have been already, and I wanted to be able to tell him that I loved it all of the time.

"Yeah, it's just that we have been sleeping together for months and we have been dating for a while and I just want you to know that I love you, and I want to be your boyfriend. I still don't want anyone to find out because I know it would end up hurting the both of us but I just needed you to know."

"Yeah I understand. I know how hard it is, I have been living with the same thing. Oh and for the record I love you too. And yes I would love for you to be my boyfriend!" I said to him, he looked almost relieved like I would say no to him.

"Okay good. So girlfriend what do you feel like doing now? It's about 4 o'clock and we don't have to be home for a couple of hours."

"Well boyfriend, I feel like going to that little spot in the mountains and sitting there with you and watching the sunset for a while." I told him

"Okay then that is what we are going to do." he said and started walking back towards where we parked his car.

We drove off into the mountains and found a spot that Troy and I claimed as our own. We tend to do that, Troy already had the roof top garden and we had a place similar to it in Albuquerque, whenever we couldn't escape here which was the case at times we would go there. It wasn't the same because there was always the chance of someone seeing us together.

The reason we were so secretive about all of this was because of other people. Every one is fine with the two of us being best friends but it seems like they would never be okay with us as a couple. Even our friend's act like that, they never talk about the possibility of Troy and I being a couple. It has only ever been as friends. We might have broken the status quo while trying out for the musical and got all of our friends together, but it didn't apply to us it seemed.

Then Troy and I started not to mind, he wasn't constantly questioned why he wasn't with me and I wasn't asked either. We both just let it go, when we started dating we decided it would be the best for the two of us to not say anything and to not let on that anything was happening. So we just let it go. That is how we got where we are today. Now that we are together nothing is going to change. I won't let other people's opinions change our relationship.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking I guess."

"About what?"

"Us, how I am not going to let other people get to me. I think that keeping this thing a secret will be a good thing. I don't want some dumb ass cheerleader coming up to me and telling me that Troy Bolton is theirs and that I should never have gotten with him or I would regret it. And yes I can imagine that conversation happening so don't doubt me."

"I wasn't going to because I have a feeling that the conversation would happen too. What can I do to take it off your mind Ms. Montez?" he asked

"O I don't know Mr. Bolton I think that you can think of something." I told him while getting up from my spot on the bench and walking to stand in front of him.

He took a hold of my hips and brought me to him, I straddled his lap and sat there. He kissed me slowly at first there was nothing hurried about it. It was loving and it was a great feeling knowing that he really did love me. We started off with small kisses that then turned into more, I ran across his bottom lip. I could tell that he was getting excited. My tongue maneuvered its way into his mouth where we started a never ending battle for dominance.

While this is going on I couldn't stop my hands from traveling south and teasing him. I stroked him through his jeans and I could feel him tense and his breathing stop. "What's wrong Troy?" I asked looking into his eyes which had darkened to a level which I knew really well.

"You know what's wrong" he said

I feigned innocence, "I have no idea what you are talking about"

"Really then you wouldn't mind me doing this," he said and slid his hand up my skirt and flicked my clit.

"Ungh Troy!" I groaned into his ear.

"So are you really telling me that you don't know what's wrong?" he asked

"No I don't but I do know that if you don't do something to me soon there will seriously be something wrong." I told him, I watched as his eyes darkened even more.

He stood up with my legs wrapped securely around his waist and walked his way to his car, with much difficulty. I wasn't making it any easier for him. While he was walking I kept kissing any piece of skin that was available to me. I grabbed onto his ear lobe because I knew that it drove him crazy. He had to stop and take a breath before he was able to walk again. He stopped at the back door of his car and opened it and got in with me still attached to him.

He wasted no time in reattaching his lips to mine. He was eager and so was I. It was the only thing that I could think about doing since he asked me to be his girlfriend and told me that he loved me. I was way too exited to even think about foreplay. I wanted him and I wanted him now and nothing was going to stop me. I started to undo his jeans and let his erection free from the confines of his boxers. He looked at me telling me that he needed me as badly as I needed him. I only got off of him for me to take off my panties. I was so thankful for the fact that I decided to wear a skirt today. I positioned my self over him,

"I love you" I told him and I sank into him

"I love you too" he told me as he started thrusting his hips upward into me deeper.

I was loving the angle that we were in. Whenever we did it in a car it was some of the best sex that we had, I'm not really sure what it was about it but it was good. I just let Troy take me where I needed to be, I matched him thrust for thrust. It felt so good. I couldn't get enough of him.

"God Troy" I moaned into his ear

"Brie don't stop… o god." He said and I could see that he was almost at his peak I was close just not as close as him

"Make me cum Troy" I said into his ear

He didn't even respond he just went to work. He moved me so that I was leaning back and he was hitting me at an angle. He knew just were to hit. He was hitting my g-spot and I couldn't hold on any longer. I couldn't breath and it felt so good. Him pounding inside of me was the only thing that I wanted. I felt my self tighten all around him.

"Ungh!" I said as I came. My orgasm immediately set Troy off. He came with a grunt. We both well, Troy lay and me sit there panting and catching our breath.

"God I love you" he told me as he took a hold of my hips and removed himself from me.

"I love you too" I told him as I sat back on his still clothed legs.

He pulled his boxers and jeans back up and pulled me on top of him. We both lay there with him stroking my hair and giving me occasional kisses.

"Troy I think its time that we head home." I told him seeing as it was now 8:00.

"Yeah we should but can we get dinner first I'm really hungry."

"Yeah we can come on lets get into the front of the car I told him" I got off of him and got out of the car and stretched my legs. It was cramped in the back of his car but I didn't mind too much. When we got back into the car I started to laugh.

"What?" he asked

"Don't you smell that?" I asked him

"No what am I supposed to be smelling?"

"Your car smells like sex" I said and started to laugh even harder when he finally realized it.

"O well, you are the only one I want my car smelling like sex with"

"Good because I want to be the only one who will make your car smell like sex with." I told him.

Then we drove off to get some food, with the windows rolled down before we headed back to Albuquerque. Troy and I were in a relationship and it never felt better. I wasn't going to let what other people think stop me but I was going to do anything to keep it a secret.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so their friends still don't know but they will of cores in the next and final chapter. Hope you liked it and I hope I answered all if any questions. Tell me what you thought!**

♥**tofnl♥**


	3. EGP

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or am I affiliated with High School Musical or any characters. I do not own any restaurants mentioned.**

**Summary- Watching, taking, drinking and dancing are all activities that Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez take a part in at parties. It's the time alone that they give into their desires. All while trying to keep it all a secret. Three-shot. TxG.**

**A/N: Here is the final chapter and it is a bit different, just like the whole story has been.**

* * *

**Watching, talking, drinking, dancing**

**Evan's Graduation Party**

It has been over a year since Troy and I started our relationship. Yes over a year as unbelievable as it is. People still don't know and now is the time that we are not going to care what they say. Today is the Evan's Graduation Party. We have successfully gotten away with dating and being a couple for a year and a half and now that everyone is going to college we don't care. It's not like we were ever ashamed of the other we just didn't want this fragile thing to be destroyed by outside influences.

Troy and I are both getting out of New Mexico, not that I don't love it I do but we are going to Stanford together. People know that we are going to the same school they just don't know that we are going to be living together. They are also still blissfully unaware of the fact that Troy and I have been together for a year and 2 months. Our friends who should have gotten the hint at some point or another never did. Troy and I went to every dance together since April of last year, a homecoming, a Sadie Hawkins, a winter formal, and 2 proms. How they failed to see the fact that Troy and I are a couple is beyond me.

We all graduated yesterday and in true Sharpay and Ryan fashion they have to hold the biggest and best party. Our send off into the real world. Every graduating senior was invited along with other people. I am doing the same thing I was in April of last year, standing waiting for my boyfriend to show up. Nothing has changed with our friends they are all still together and going at it like rabbits. Not like Troy and I are any better it's just different. We don't advertise it as they do, but then again we aren't hiding anything anymore.

So here I stand and I have an eerie feeling washing over me, there is Brian standing in relatively the same place he did last April. I am people watching the same thing as then. Now comes the parting of the crowd. In strolls Troy with the same look as he had last spring. He approaches me and I can tell that he wants to say something and I stop him.

"Please don't tell me that your mom took your car shopping and she came back late because she went to eat with her friends." I tell him

"Actually that is exactly what I was going to say how did you know?" he asks

"Because it is the same exact thing that you said to me last April when I was standing in this exact spot and Brian was looking at me the same way that he is now." I told him kinking my head to the side to show where Brian was looking at me

This was all too weird, last April I was hoping that no one would see Troy and I together and now I could care less. It was just a weird feeling that was washing through me.

"Oh shit your right. That is so weird, I can't believe that he still looks at you when I am here I mean doesn't he know who I am?" he asks

"No he doesn't no one does. They only know you as well now ex-King of East High Troy Bolton and me as ex-East High Sweetheart Gabriella Montez. No one knows that you are the guy that I would do anything for, no one knows that I have loved you since well forever. They just think that we are best friends and that nothing else is happening." I told him

"Yeah well it doesn't really matter what they think now, we aren't in high school anymore and we are going to college in the fall. So fuck them and what they want to happen between us." He said he took a hold of one of my hands that was at my side and walked me to the bar with our fingers laced in the others.

While walking I could feel peoples' eyes on us, everyone wanted to know what was up. We just made out way to the bar and tried to ignore the fact that everyone was staring.

"So what do you want?" he asked

"Certainly not 3 shots of tequila and a tequila sunrise, I will have something different get me vodka, it doesn't really matter what kind. Straight up or in something your choice and please do not get a scotch on the rocks. It will just be too deja-vu and I don't really feel like doing that tonight." I told him

"Oh so you don't feel like leaving the party early and having sex in one of the rooms on the other side of the house." He replied

"No I would like to do that but I don't feel like having all of the same feelings wash over me. This time is different we are actually together now and for the first time in a year and a half I am going to be able to show people that I'm with you."

"Okay I'll just get you cranberry and vodka"

"Sounds good to me"

He turned to the bar tender and ordered my cranberry and vodka and a beer for him. We were both not going to get completely wasted tonight by the looks of it, I know that it would take Troy a couple of bottles of beer to get him drunk and I knew it would take me at least 3 cranberry and vodka's. I guess we were both being on the safe side with the drinking. We left the bar still holding hands and still with staring. It was getting kind of old.

"Ugh! I hate this! Can't they look at someone else! It's not like it really matters any more anyways. It's not like we are ever going to see any of them again. I mean we are moving to California and they are staying in New Mexico. That's a thousand miles away, seriously can they just stop!" I was really getting frustrated with this.

This is why we didn't tell any one because no matter what would happen with us they were always going to stare. It was just too foreign to all of them. I didn't want to get mad about all of this but I was, the only way anyone was going to accept this relationship is if I was his friend, but that wasn't going to happen again. Troy and I are together and we plan on keeping it like that for the rest of our lives.

"Brie," he said taking my face in his hands and turning it towards him "don't let it bother you okay. After tonight is over we won't have to see any of them again if you don't want to. This is it okay we won't have to go to Santa Fe any more and we won't have to say we are always helping our parents we will just say that we are going on a date and that we are together. That is all that matters, just you and me."

"Yeah just you and me." I repeated and gave him a kiss on the lips which turned into him taking me by the waist and pulling me closer to him. We were basically making out in the middle of Sharpay and Ryan's living room which I swear made the entire party gasp, before I turned around again and started walking to a corner of the room where Troy and I could relax a little.

The next thing that I knew the gang was marching right up to us. And that is when the party really got quiet. I did not want to have this conversation with every one listening. I wanted people to know just not every thing that we would tell the gang.

"Okay spill now!" Sharpay said once she was in front of us.

I think Troy knew what I was thinking about everyone listening because he said, "In another room Shar, we'll tell you but just not here."

"Fine" she said and started making her way to one of the locked doors. We all followed her and every eye in that party was on us. She opened the door and motioned for us to step inside. We all did and she was still at the door she turned to the people in her living room and said, "When I come back out here there better be people dancing and making out or whatever. And if not so help me god!"

"Okay now you two better start talking!" Chad said once Shar had closed the door and we were all safely inside of a room

"Were involved." I told them vaguely acting nonchalant about the situation

"How long?" Kelsi asked

"Since February" Troy replied

"Of last year" I added, "that is when we started sleeping together. We have been a couple since last April" I knew that they were going to love that one

"What!" they all said

"Hey you asked and we are telling you guys. Yes we have been sleeping together and been a couple for over a year. There is a reason why we didn't tell you guys you know." Troy said

"Oh really then what is it?" Zeke asked

"Just the fact that you guys wouldn't approve and would do anything to keep us apart. And don't lie and say that it's not true when you full well know that it is. You all never had a thought of the two of us being together. You only ever thought of us as being best friends and nothing more. You all even encouraged the both of us to go out with people that weren't each other. What would you have done if we had told you we were together? You guys just didn't think that it was right. So we never said anything." I told them

"That's not true" Tay said

"Bull shit and you know it" Troy told her, "you guys stopped us from singing once and you full well know that you would have tried everything to stop our relationship. Well guess what guys it doesn't matter any more because we aren't in high school anymore. And this fall Brie and I are living together and nothing any of you guys say or do is going to stop that." Troy told them

"So just get over what you are thinking and accept the fact that we are going to be together. Nothing you guys do is going to stop us so accept it and live with it because it's not changing." I told them

"This is just too damn weird." Chad said, "I never thought that the two of you would actually get together. I mean it is just too weird."

"Yeah well get over it man because nothing any one says is going to stop us. Our parents even agreed that telling people would end with an odd response. And yes of cores our parents know do you honestly think that they wouldn't have known?" Troy said to Chad.

"Well I don't really know what to think" he said

"Yea well get over it because nothing is changing, if you are allowed to be with Taylor, Zeke is allowed to be with Sharpay, Jason is allowed to be with Kelsi, and Ryan is allowed to be with Martha then why am I not allowed to be with Gaby? It makes absolutely no sense and is a freaking double standard. The ones who changed it all aren't allowed to benefit from the rewards. No it's not going to change anything. So you all better accept it now and we can live this summer together as best friends or we can leave now and won't see you guys for another 10 years until the reunion. It's your decision." He said to all of them

This is what it all really came down to, they were either going to accept it or they weren't. They really aren't our best friends if they can't accept it. There should be no thinking involved in this situation they should just say okay and move on.

--------------

It's been a week since the Evan's graduation party and now almost everyone in Albuquerque knows that we are together. Whether it is by them seeing us strolling around town or the fact that no one in our class could get over the fact that I kissed Troy Bolton and he actually responded.

Right now we both love the fact that we are going to be doing nothing for the next 2 months before we have to get all of our things together and move to California. And right now we are both enjoying the fact that my mom is at work and it is the middle of the afternoon and no one is going to bother us.

"Troy!" I moaned as he started to trail kisses up my stomach to reach my mouth

"God Brie…" he said as he was trailing kisses up my neck to reach my lips while his left hand was running up and down my folds making me wetter than I already was.

"Troy I need you" I said into his ear, he didn't even think twice. He reached over to my night stand and grabbed a condom and placed it on himself.

He thrust into me with a grunt. I could feel myself all around him, it was an amazing feeling, I always loved it when Troy was inside of me. He started off slow working his way up to a pace that I loved.

"Harder… Faster!" I panted as Troy was doing exactly what I needed

He kissed me and thrust his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist to bring him in deeper. He started thrusting even harder I arched my back in pleasure. He was the only one who knew how to do this to me.

"God Brie, I'm almost… are you?" he asked I could feel him being close to his peak

"Yeah I'm almost… ungh harder" I told him

He immediately replied to my request and it worked. I felt my orgasm spasm through my body. Troy came at the same point that I did. I loved the feeling. I lie there panting with Troy on top of me. We were both trying to catch our breath. When we both started to breathe normally Troy rolled off of me and disposed of the condom in the trash can right next to my bed.

We lay there in each others arms and Troy's phone started ringing. It wouldn't stop, it rang like 5 times until they hung up, then it happened again.

"God! What why the hell does my phone keep ringing?" he asked

"I don't know who is it?"

"Its Chad" he said and turned his phone off

"What does he want?"

"I don't know. If I answered my phone I would know but I am not answering my phone, especially not right now. I mean you are still in bed with me naked." He said and winked at me

I rolled my eyes, "Yes I know I'm naked but we just got done having sex so that's different. So when do you plan on answering the phone?" I asked

"After we take a nap I don't know about you but I am really tired." He said and brought one of my blankets that is on my bed over the two of us. I didn't even have to agree, I just leaned into his side and rest my head on his chest. His arm wrapped around my shoulders and brought me closer to him.

"Sweet dreams baby I love you" he said

"I love you too" I told him. And we both fell asleep, it didn't matter to us that it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon we just needed the rest.

When I woke up I looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:45 which was not a good thing because my mom comes home at 5:15, 5:30 at the latest. My room looked like a mess and Troy and I were still in bed plus my room still had a faint sex smell. My mother would not be too pleased with that.

"Troy, baby, come on get up. My mom is going to be home in like 30 minutes and this place looks like a mess plus we have to shower." I told him to trying to get him up

"5 more minutes" He said

"No, no more minutes we have to clean everything and shower so get up now!" I told him and did the only thing that I knew would get him up, yanked the covers off of his body so he was laying there in all his glory.

"Brie!" he screamed

"What it's the only way that I am going to get you out of bed and we need to clean all of this before my mom gets here."

"Fine" he huffed and got out of bed, not even caring that he was still naked

"Aren't you going to put something on?" I asked him

"No, I know you like looking at me naked" he said cheekily

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, lets just get this done so we can shower and make it look like we didn't just wake up." I said and started throwing his clothes at him so he could take a shower while I tried to clean my room.

"Okay how about you shower first because we all know you love to take your time and I will clean up your room then shower." He said

"I like that idea" I told him and walked to one of my dressers to grab some underwear and a bra and walked into the bathroom.

When I walked out of the bathroom I was surprised to see that it was almost all clean, there were a few things lying around but not too much.

"Finally!" he exclaimed and got a pair of his boxers from one of my drawers before he went into the bathroom to shower.

I just went to the closet put some clothes on and threw whatever clothes that I saw on the floor in the hamper and fixed up whatever looked out of place. Then I went into the bathroom and got my blow dryer. I walked back in my room and blow dried my hair so it didn't look like I just got out of the shower. When I was finally done with my hair Troy had gotten out of the shower and he was dressed. It was 5:20 and my mom would be walking in the door any minute.

"So what did Chad want?" I asked as he was finishing putting on his shirt

"Nothing he wanted to know what we were doing. Apparently they are all going to CPK(California Pizza Kitchen) tonight and wanted to see if we wanted to come with. I told him we would see if we were doing anything and if not then we would go."

"Okay, yea I think that we should go I mean the last time that I saw all of them together was last Friday. So it would be good."

"Okay well he said that everyone is going to be there at like 7:00 so what do you want to do until then?" he asked

"Umm could we go to the park and then head over there." I asked

"Whatever you want to do" he told me

When we got downstairs I was getting all of my things together, then my mom walked in the door. We told her that we were going to the park and then we were going to eat at CPK with the gang. She said it was fine and didn't want me home too late.

Going to the park with Troy was a great feeling, knowing that I could hold his hand and be with him here and now not caring what other people were thinking was a great feeling. Also the fact that we didn't have to drive an hour to be able to do this was a great benefit. We decided that we would try and go to Santa Fe when we could because that is where it all started, plus the brownies sundaes at The Diner were the best.

At 7:00 Troy and I walked up to CPK where all of our friends were waiting for us.

"Hey guys" I said while I was tucked into Troy's side with his arm around my shoulders and my arm around his waist.

"Hey Gaby, Troy." Ryan said, I could tell that they were still all a little uncomfortable with us being together but they were getting over it.

"Let's go eat because I don't know about you I'm starving!" Chad said

"Yeah eating sounds good" Kelsi said

With that we all walked into the restaurant, it was kind of hard to talk to them after we told them about our relationship. At first they were all hesitant about it but we weren't about to break up because that is what they wanted. Troy and I were going to be together no matter what. They were all slowly getting used to the fact that we were together and there was nothing that they could do about it. I was just glad that I still had my best friends and my boyfriend.

"I love you" I told Troy as every one walked in before the two of us

"I love you too" he said and leaned down to kiss me.

* * *

**A/N: Alright so there it is. Its finished. I just want to say thank you to the people who reviewed and added me to your alert lists. I honestly didn't think that this story was any good and it was actually never meant to be posted. So tell me what you thought!**

♥**tofnl♥**


End file.
